


Their Island

by Elfen1012



Series: Their World, LDR short Stories. [2]
Category: RWBY
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Drama, F/F, Healing, Long-Distance Relationship, Romance, Verbal Abuse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-01
Updated: 2016-10-01
Packaged: 2018-08-18 23:25:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,123
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8179790
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elfen1012/pseuds/Elfen1012
Summary: After an intense run in with Adam, Blake knows exactly who can heal her heart. She just lives a 1,668 miles away. An LDR modern AU, part two of the Their World short story series.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Trigger Warning: Some verbal abuse, skip to second scene if that's too much

**Blake Belladonna**

_I miss you 3_

Blake checked the text from her first girlfriend before giving her first ex a glare. Seeing him made her flinch. He liked to see Blake flinch.

"Hi, Blake," Adam greeted, sitting on her couch, drinking one of her Boston Lagers with his snake skin boots kicked up on her oak ottoman.

"Hi, Adam." Blake put down her groceries like they were live grenades. She moved with all the caution of a deer. Someone once told her predators only see movement.

"I thought I'd check in, had to drop my sister off so she could see her boytoy," he fingered the blinds to his right, peering out into the Brownsville street, "I've missed you, Blake." Adam loosened the neckline of his collar. He was always stuffy in his faded black suit. Maybe if he didn't wear the thing every day he'd be able to relax.

"Isn't your sister, like, ten?" Blake propped herself up against the door. Her phone was still tight in her hand, waiting for a text back. Meanwhile, there was _him_. She didn't know what to say to Adam. She lived in the poorest part of the borough in a third floor shithole with one metric ton of a lock, and she definitely didn't give him the fucking key.

"I'm not gonna judge her, I figu—"

"Adam, how did you get inside."

"Don't be mad," Adam kicked himself up from his seat, "but you really need to lock your windows. Your mom was always on your ass about it."

Adam scrunched up her lips. He constantly had sunglasses on, helped hide he was high at work and spotlighted his disturbed masculine ideal of cool. Made it difficult for Blake to get a read on his curved half smile.

Not that she cared.

"Get out." Blake abandoned the door for a more defensible line behind the kitchen counter.

Adam was undeterred, continuing to encroach on her territory "I just want to talk. You never let me tell my side of the story, you owe me that."

"Most I owe you is two bleach cocktails, now get back!" Blake snapped as Adam passed over the invisible barbed wire where the rug carpet met the tile. "I own a gun, you know!"

"It's not like you're holding it!" He chuckled at his own joke before taking only three steps back. "Now can we talk about our life together? The game you're playing with me here."

"We're not having one. I'm dating someone new, someone who treats me—"

"When will you get over this fragile little doll crap? It's not like I ever hit you! Stop acting like some abused wife!" Adam took off his sunglasses and pressed his fingers to his eyes. The whites of them were flush, pink and angry like an infected gash.

"Get out."

"How about this, Blake. We play this just like the last time. When you fuck up this new guy, you leave the door unlocked for the only idiot who would ever love garbage like you," Adam twirled right around, shaking his head. He didn't bother to check and see if Blake had started crying. He knew she was. Blake read about this in a book once: he didn't need to break a girl's legs when he could make her feel like she never had them. "See you in a week."

Blake gripped the kitchen counter, forced her fingertips against the fake plastic marble. She didn't want to cry, she didn't care about him, his stupid opinion, but tears dripped off her chin and she clenched her jaw so tight she thought teeth might crack.

A buzz. Yang's name popped up on the screen and Blake instinctively clicked the notification.

_Wanna enjoy the sunset with me? Im on skype!_

There was a picture below; Yang was outside, leaning against the wooden rails of her porch all topped with snow. Behind her the low orange sun totally ruined her complexion. Her hair matched the sky and the sea. The glowing gold light molded the three together just right. She was smiling, the lilac in her eyes popped out. The one color was nowhere else in the photo. She made Saint John's look beautiful.

The phone shook.

_Come on! I wanna see two awe inspiring things at once call meeeee!_

Blake didn't notice her knees bend as she fell to the floor, knees under her chin, free arm wrapped around her legs. She engrossed herself in that sunset, sequestered in a private corner of the kitchen floor. The thought of Adam, the locked door, the open window, it all hushed down for a moment. Blake texted back a simple _In a minute,_ and checked her bank account

.

* * *

**Yang Xiao Long**

"Ruby, school. Move your butt!" Yang shouted upstairs, hoping to stir the little devil. Every morning she was nearly late. More and more often the ol' 'set the clocks ten minutes ahead' idea sounded sweeter than ever.

With dad out at sea, Yang cooked the toast, scrambled the eggs, and smeared the maple jelly. She woke Ruby up in time for class, popped her phone on for some radio jams. Her job allowed for it. A nine to six as a bank security guard, her uniform was all laid out on the dining room table, freshly ironed, her own breakfast dangerously beside it. Hearing the thumping, she left Ruby's plate unattended so the vulture could descend on her breakfast asap.

"Sweet!" Ruby came down all dressed up for class, right in her red hoodie with thankfully the little hints of a sweater popping out from the collar. It was February after all, almost eight and it was still in the latter parts of dawn. It was barely enough protection, but Yang knew better than to waste the energy arguing.

"Alright, I'll be working past close, anything you need from me before six?" Yang snapped a short _good morning_ to Blake. She was usually asleep till ten at least, college students were like that. "Also, Ruby?" Yang leaned back with crossed arms, glaring at younger sister. Ruby's little mouth was stuffing too many eggs in at once. Bright silver eyes widened as she understood.

"Thank you, Yang!" she gargled with packed cheeks. This child was disgusting in the morning. _Weiss, I'm so sorry for you._

"There you go, nerd." Yang reached out and rubbed the scruff of her hair. The teen did not resist, happy to eat and enjoy a nice scalp massage. Yang loved her so completely.

"Oh shizz, I need to run!" Ruby realized halfway through her toast. Yang wished she could still be so surprised every day. The kid shoved the plate into the sink, snagged her ragged backpack, and slipped on her sneakers. "Love ya, Yang. Good luck at work!"

"Later shortbread, love you, too." Yang couldn't help but open the window and shout as her sister started down the road. "Move your Ru-booty!" Kid nearly tripped on the road, but it sure snapped her into gear. "You better run," Yang jested to herself. Family had hope for her, someone had to make it to uni.

Until she did, Yang didn't mind taking half of the parental work. She washed Ruby's dishes and acted as one of the household breadwinners. Wasn't too bad. The hour break between seven and eight gave Yang some lovely her-time. She could put on a bunch of electronic dance music only she could tolerate, prop her legs on the couch without dad barking at her, and watch some true shit-tier TV.

And on ever so rare mornings, get a text.

_Morning babe._

Yang smiled at no one. Blake was such an interesting facet of her life. An unintended friend of a friend's of that friend's girlfriend. Something about Tai's genes gave the sisters a strong case of gay and stupid, neither of them content to date on the island, nor in the country. _Whatever_ , Yang had her fill of Saint John's gay scene, not that it was wrong, just Blake felt so right.

_Heya baby I didn't think you'd be up. what's got you going this morning?_

They started dating a year ago during a bad time. Blake by all accounts had more red flags than the whole of North Korea's government. She was still dating some abusive creep, still going back to him and avoiding her more complex sexuality that bubbled up during their late night chats. Drama all along, but they just clicked.

_I'm actually kind of antsy, I wanna see you again, been a rough week. Got the day off?_

The Skype group between the previously mentioned string of friends, Horse Shit and Hand Grenades, turned into the Yang and Blake flirting hour. Blake found someone to really listen to her and express herself with, and Yang found someone who she could actually be real to. She could drop the dumb blonde act, tell jokes, talk about her mom, and have Blake actually believe her to be more than just the sexy family mistake. Blake showed her respect, and most importantly it was just so easy, so damn easy, to spend hours together.

_I got work =/ I can text tho, my boss doesn't care so long as Im watching the cameras who's going to rob a bank in the frozen end of civilization? Where you gonna go? Its a damn island XD_

They started dating in secret, Blake swearing she was gonna dump Adam. Everyone called Yang an idiot, even Ruby's girlfriend, though Ruby herself spared her sister the insult. She got the last laugh when Blake spirited away from him, moving out and on her own. She got better, got more confident, and the relationship just improved. Blake sent her a video of her burning every bit of Adam's gifts, letters, photos, and told Yang she loved her. Matter came to a close.

_Can you call off? Trust me I'll make it worth it._

Three months later, Blake was out to everyone else. Sure, they fought, but Yang was fight personified and prefered a girl with sharp claws, wit, and strength to be her own. The relationship grew, had its peaks and valleys, passed most of the normal and...unusual aspects of LDR such as, _well_ , video and phone sex. Personally, it made Yang smile to see Blake a little thirsty. Though _that_ kind of call was always a little embarrassing. Not that it wasn't hot as fuck.

_Oh...OH well that's a special suggestion Ms. Belladonna. are you asking me to be bad?_

Yang shook her hips on the couch, feeling so warm in her yellow long johns. It was just under 20 Celsius throughout the entire house and she felt flush. She was completely ignoring the TV, and didn't even notice the 'are you still listening' notice was flashing on Pandora. Blake was tugging at her collar from thousands of miles away and she could feel it.

_Yes. Don't just be bad, be evil. ;)_

Yang felt the urge to dunk her head in ice. She kicked her legs up and flipped right onto the wood floor. Signal was good enough for texts, but choppy as hell with phone calls. Lucky for Yang, Skype used the wifi. She planned to be very comfortable in her own bed soon enough, but duty called.

Yang took a sharp breath of ice air as she opened the door. It felt like a harsh jolt in her lungs, but she loved the taste. The snow was falling light this morning, her porch lined with the stuff. Her boots crunched as she stepped outside, dialing the BDC's security manager. The cold made her shudder, but god it was a beautiful sight, their view of the bay. Downtown was just across the water, and the ocean could be seen for miles to the right, though the sun was blurred by clouds darkened with snow.

"Hello?"

"Hey, James. I know you're probably just gonna fire me on the spot, but can I switch shifts with someone today?" Yang propped herself against the door for stability, something she immediately regretted. The dew ice on the door was already soaking through her long johns.

"No?" James offered. One of the most by the books men Yang had ever known, and she respected him for it. Too much to bullshit him

"It's important to me...enough so that I'm taking today off one way or another."

Yang could hear him sigh on the other end. "Are you serious."

"Dude, I am two steps from being as close to laid as I get. Don't screw this up for me bud, you know I would for you!" Not that Yang would ever be the wingman for a husband and father of one, but she damn well meant it. This was why being friends with her boss was always a priority.

"Ms. Long," he whispered, like anyone else heard her, "do you really think this is appropriate?"

"Absolutely not, but I think we got a good rapport, sir." Yang couldn't help but smile at herself. She enjoyed being a smart-ass way too much. To think, if people actually considered she was smart and doing it on purpose, the chaos!

"Fine, but you're taking my shift on Penny's birthday."

"Sure." _What a good dad,_ Yang thought, leaning off the door and onto the porch railing. Like moving from ice to snow was a real big improvement.

"That's opening through closing, as well as counting." _What an asshole._ Yang kept that joke to herself.

"The weak suffer what they must."

"Enjoy, Yang."

The line clicked off and her smart phone dropped to the main screen. Yang let in a deep breath despite the knife-like chill in the air. How much trouble would she tumble into at Blake's request? Too much, yet she couldn't find herself hating it. Life by all accounts should suck, in love with a woman a country away, at a dead end job with no future, taking the mantle of mother for her sister, but it didn't. Yang had a date in a minute. It looked like the ideal Christmas all over the island, and she had the best view of the Atlantic waves smacking against the rocks of anyone on the planet.

She just wanted Blake to share it with.

"Hi."

Yang didn't register the voice at first. Sleepy, lost in thought, her eyes checked the speaker. The phone, precious as it was, slipped from her hand and the cold peeled off her water stained cotton clothes. Even without the voice, she could recognize the long wavy black hair, the amber eyes contrasting with dark skin, even her propensity to dress in nothing but purple, black, and alabaster. Though no one could argue the royal colored scarf didn't look hella on her, or the black beanie and snow jacket. The white mittens were cute on top of that, though the tight black jeans seemed a little too thin for Newfoundland weather.

What did clothes matter, she was right there standing on the edge of the first step to the porch holding a duffle bag and a fist full of white roses. "Blake?!" Yang forgot the rest of the world and charged her, knocking her bag, her flowers, the whole of the couple into the nearest snow pile. Zero regrets.

"Oh, god damn it," Blake shouted as Yang latched onto her. What was a tumble in the frost? Nothing, when hugs gained tactile feel for the first time. Blake was so lithe, Yang's arms could completely incase the girl, she had unexpected curves could finally felt through their clothes.

For the first time Yang pressed her face into Blake's neck. It was so warm in contrast to the frost that burned her nose. She sniffed something floral; someone was dosed in too much perfume. "You smell nice." Yang internally sighed at how lame a thing to say for such a big day.

"It's Nightshade, my favorite." Blake hugged Yang's waist with much smaller arms than her own. Naturally their legs intertwined without a fight.

"Nightshade?" Yang pulled herself up just enough to free now frozen through arms and get a good look at her. "Blake _Belladonna_ , you are such a dork."

Blake blushed, her lips curling up into a shy grin. Her hair was all splayed out of her beanie, a nice black against the snow's white. It framed her face and gave Yang one hell of a good view. Blake's face was round like her mother's but dark like her father's, an absolutely gorgeous mixture of Japanese and black features that suited her wonderfully.

Yang laid her forehead against Blake's and couldn't stop herself from cackling, "What the hell are you doing here?"

"I'm known to be emotional, and occasionally impulsive." Blake winked before immediately recoiling in awkward embarrassment. Both of them giggled, making a scene of themselves for any car driving by.

"Can I kiss you?" Yang asked, gaze locked right at Blake's chapped lips. The Canadian cold could do a number this deep into winter. "'cause if you don't say anything I'm going to."

Blake gave a warm laugh and nodded. Who went first wasn't clear, they both happily broke the year long chastity. First kiss was quick into the second and third. Yang was damn sure she was the first to add tongue. She wanted a five week monopoly on Blake's mouth, make up for every hour they should have spent on each other's couches, slowly testing their limits with immediate and intense snogging.

If only Yang thought to wear something other than glorified pajamas.

"Yang, you're too cold," Blake whispered as soon as she could break their lips apart.

"No, I'm not," Yang insisted. Her ears were flared pink to match her frost kissed nose. That's not even mentioning her limbs shivering like her 'marital aid' on max. The power of love could not be bested by ocean wind chill.

"You can invite me inside."

"Maybe I like you outside, maybe I'm into that," Yang muttered with chattering teeth. The snow had melted through the long johns, turning them into an ice water Hell.

"I can't have your fingers falling off." Blake brought Yang's unprotected digits to her lips and kissed them gently. Yang was ashamed she could barely feel it. "I need them."

"Well," Yang coughed, feeling herself turn a nice Christmas red, "Would you look at that, I'm suddenly super hot."

"Charming," Blake mocked in the monotone Yang had memorized over a year's worth of calls, "Is the hotty going to take me inside?"

"Fine!" Yang hopped up to her feet, snow caked onto her legs and throughout both of their hair. She reached out her barely functioning hand for Blake to catch and pulled her girlfriend up for the first time. "You're still gonna explain to me what the hell you're doing here."

"What? I can't stop by?" Blake snagged her duffle bag of goods and walked up the wooden steps. Yang felt a tightening in her stomach, a rare beastial awkwardness. She couldn't help but wonder where Blake was planning on sleeping tonight. "Don't forget your phone," Blake added, crossing into the Rose-Long Home.

"I live at the literal end of the world, a stone's throw away from the whole 'here be dragons' section of the map. There is no stopping by." Yang snatched her phone, thrilled to see no cracks on the screen. "Not that I'm unhappy to see you. I just, god Blake, I had no idea."

Yang ducked inside and found Blake entranced at the living room center. Her amber eyes traced the wood work, admiring the sheer amount of windows facing out to sea. The place was the opposite of cramped. The home smelt like wood, salt, ash, and that weird burnt scent electric heaters give off.

"To tell you the truth," Blake slid the jacket off with her scarf, a light purple sweater underneath showed off stressed shoulders she let relax. She even tossed away the snowy beanie, ready to plop on the couch and be kind of at home, Yang hoped. "I have no idea what I was thinking. I so can't afford this. I don't even know if I can book a motel." Blake's head dropped down and her smile got smaller. She wasn't a rich girl, first in her family to go to college. She was lucky enough to have her own place thanks to scholarships and an unhealthy amount of debt.

"You don't need to find a place, and you won't be buying anything this whole trip." Yang stripped off her long johns, thankful the sports bra underneath was mostly spared the melt. She descended from behind the couch, praying Blake didn't mind some skinship this fast. When Blake didn't fight her, Yang lowered her head, pressed a cheek against Blake's, and sweetly kissed her jaw. "I intend to feed you mind obliterating home-cooked meals. And, I sleep in a queen," Yang whispered the last part right in Blake's ear, earning a soft purr.

"Thank you, Yang." Blake leaned into her girlfriend, happy to comb through Yang's hair and lovingly massage her scalp. "I look forward to having whatever you'll make me. You're wonderful."

Yang laughed, twirling around the arm of the couch and dropping onto Blake. She jumped, a little startled, but the view from the lap was too good resist, and the corner where Blake's thighs met her stomach was just such a perfect pillow. "I'll be happy to make you all the lunches in the world, _tomorrow_." Yang poked Blake's cheek, earning her first glare of their sudden vacation. "Because I've got an island to show you and a day off to do it!"

A moment passed, no one moved and Blake started giving Yang a squint that spelled out 'well?' in big, bold neon. Yang chuckled, turning over to kiss the bit of belly she could get to between Blake's sweater and jeans. "Yang?"

"We'll get to that as soon as I get tired of these lovely thighs, I promise."

"Yang!"

* * *

**Blake Belladonna**

Saint John's, just one corner of one small island of one not-so-small country. A child of New York, Blake didn't come expecting to see much. It wasn't a tiny town, but it wasn't Brooklyn by any stretch of the imagination. Yet, Yang found ways to surprise her, with the island's help. Chains on motorcycle tires, for starters. Despite the frosty conditions Blake's date mate felt it necessary to drive around on a open vehicle, which was a half mile from murder. Yang even went the extra mile that night with the biker look. Thick leather jacket over a tan sweater and bright yellow scarf, she looked the part of a snow bound biker, especially once she slapped on the sunglasses. Cute.

First thing noticeable about Saint John's were the impressive mounds of snow, which shocked even a New Yorker like herself by their height, all shoved to the sides of the roads. First stop before lunch was Fort Amherst, which Blake enjoyed despite it being tiny. The World War II machine gun nests were weird enough to be a must see, but most astounding was the literal boulder of ice that floated right off the forts waters.

Second stop: down town and a meal. They snacked on fish cakes, which Blake adored. Yang knew to appeal to the girl's gluttonous palate for seafood. Poutine came after. The sight of it made Blake nearly vomit. Gravy and her… they were unlikely enemies _It's literally fat soup! Why ruin the fries and curds?_ she screamed internally while trying it. It wasn't the devil himself, but for the sake of Yang's feelings she certainly played it up.

They walked for a while after that, passing by the brightly colored townhouses dominating the rocky terrain of the island. Blake had to admit, the image she had formed of this town reflected more of a tiny fishing hamlet like in her books, sans the fish people from of the more gothic ones. It had a lot more breadth, places to see, parks to enjoy, though the trees were either white smeared evergreens or so dead Blake was shocked to hear this place was actually green the rest of the year. It could have been ugly honestly, she would have loved it all the same. Long distance for a year, her soul was robbed of these simple pleasures, to walk, buried under jackets, but still arm in arm. To be together, in the public eye, not a secret couple.

All long distance couples were like that. Even if you talk about your partner, to everyone else they might as well not exist. They're a being in another realm, a private compatriot, disconnected. For once, Blake felt like she wasn't hiding Yang, even if she never intended to before. People wouldn't doubt her now seeing this, the private and real realms were one. The emotion overwhelmed her, and after Yang finally stopped Blake from snapping another ten pictures of them together, they departed for the next stop.

Ruby, she was so different. They were all together in a Skype group with her girlfriend as well as Coco and Velvet. Still, it was crazy seeing her in person. Ruby just latched on and gave her a hug so tight Yang almost became jealous. Together, they called Weiss, and she was furious. First of the LDR nerds to meet. They won the betting pool.

After an early dinner with the three of them, Blake swore her girlfriend had a vendetta against her low weight when Yang dragged her away to a bar, one across from a massive bank, and shockingly enough not the gay club Blake thought it might be, judging Yang.

"Everyone from work comes here," Yang reminded her as they entered the place, an old fashioned joint that looked like it was literally built out of the remnants of wooden ships. The Whaler, so generic. "I want to show you off!"

The clientele worried Blake in spite of Yang's enthusiasm. The populous was mostly male, plenty older, too. The youngest inhabitant was the bartender, a quiet guy with dyed red hair whom Yang immediately high fived. A few patrons waved at Yang, and of those few half eyed Blake, but the vast majority collectively ignored her. No one was impolite directly, barring a pair of younger kids in the back who looked at her like hungry dogs wanting scrap, but Blake hesitated. "Yang, you sure this place is cool?"

"It's fine, babe. If you're uncomfortable we'll hop over to O'Reilly's pub next door. It's not nearly as much of a shithole, I just want you to meet some people." Yang reached over and rubbed Blake's shoulder, which felt like cheating.. "Fox, this is my girlfriend, Blake!"

"Holy shit," the kid had the most flat voice to ever curse, "you're real."

"Shut up!" Yang tried her best to slug him from across the bar. Fox barely managed the dodge, chuckling at his powerless foe.

"I'm like the blind master, you can't hope to defeat me—"

"Dork," Yang interrupted, crossing her arms and pouting like a four year old. "I'm done with you. Where's James and Qrow? They should be out by now." Fox pointed a pair of finger guns to the pool table out back. Two men, both older with fine bits of gray in their hair, were there, arguing over something. "Perfect, add anything Blake orders to my tab. She's the queen of my wallet tonight."

"Wonderful. I'll try not to go mad with power," Blake joked, earning a laugh from Fox.

"I got to spoil my princess, don't I?" Yang shot back with a wink, offering her hand all knightly and full of grace. The bar was about thirty-four hundred steps away from a ballroom, but Blake took it graciously regardless.

With a guide Blake was strung along to the pool table, the conversation between the two men becoming a clear argument over whether one of them really did call the last shot. All but one of the balls were still on the table. Blake got the distinct impression this was a regular occurrence.

"Hey you two oldies!" Both turned to Yang, nodded, and went back to muttering their points. Yang seemed unphased. "James is my boss, the one with the stick up his ass. The other one's my uncle. They're old high school buddies." Yang sucked in a deep breath, closed her eyes and shouted "And this is my girlfriend, so stop being so damn rude!" Both of them froze, the whole bar did. Blake considered a new life, becoming one with an iceberg, maybe ask if Fox wanted to knock her over the head with a bottle of whisky.

"Wait, your excuse was actually real?!" The serious one, the one who Blake guessed was James, broke the silence.

"You thought I lied?" Yang snapped back.

"Yes," James said flatly.

"Damn, cold James." Yang glared with ineffectual fury, but he seemed unphased.

"Well then. Hi, Blake. I'm James Ironwood, I'm head of the security firm Yang works at, _when she elects to present herself_. I've heard a lot about you."

Blake blushed in response, shaking his hand and nodding back. "I hope it's not all bad. I'm just lucky to have her," she replied with a naturally formal tone. James seemed nice, but reeked of adult authority.

"From what she says, you shit gold and piss whiskey, so I don't think you have to worry about anything bad. I'm Qrow." The other man smelled like bourbon and salt. The slicked back hair somehow managed to make him look significantly younger, if a little sleazier.

"She's really overstating it. I'm just an average girl at best." Blake waved off the comment, both embarrassed and surprised. _Garbage like you._ Adam revisited her from the dark parts of their shared memory and the urge to vomit returned this time without the copious fat-soup.

"You think what I tell _them_ is overstating it, shoot man, you better be happy none of my friends under thirty are here. These two only hear the light stuff." Yang tossed an arm over Blake, pulling her tight. "You're like my treasure, I can't seem to shut up about you."

* * *

"Was that too fast for you?" Yang whispered into Blake's neck. It burned so good, a feeling she didn't think she would ever get over. Blake smiled, still dancing her fingers up Yang's legs, passed the bow of her hips, down the nude curves of her waist, till the skin below her breast. It felt so smooth to the touch. She wanted to memorize the shape.

"I'll be frank, Yang, I would have probably slept with you ten months ago if I had the ability. As long as you're okay, this felt long overdue." Blake wasn't some innocent little teenager, and she had never intended to get passed sundown before they hit the bed, at least for the first day. Of course she would have respected a no, but Yang wasn't exactly chaste either. The worry was unnecessary, but it sure was deliciously cute.

"I've never done long distance before, someone skimped me on my manual." Yang pulled their sheets tighter and entangled them even more. Blake was thankful for the cold right then. It gave them such a good excuse to stay twisted and under the covers. No one was going to be a hero and bare the chill for pair of tossed panties tonight.

"You're wonderful and do nothing wrong," Blake punctuated with a kiss. It made her warm to have a partner even consider their actions. "Except your love of dive bars. Come on, be classier for a first date." Blake smiled, hoping to make the sarcasm easy to read. Yang chuckled and hid her head back into Blake's boobs. Embarrassed or single-minded, she wasn't sure.

"It wasn't that bad, was it? I really hoped you'd like it here." The bedroom was a little cramped, barely enough room for the queen. Yang had more closet space than floor space and everything was covered in clothes, but Blake knew she didn't mean the band poster splattered room they were cuddling in.

"I do. It's great." Blake could tell she sounded more disingenuous than she was. She'd enjoyed today more than she had any other in years. Somehow Saint John's was hard to talk about, the first night was ending and Blake found herself in mourning, apprehension for the future stuck like cotton balls in her lungs.

"I'm thinking tomorrow after work, because I kind of still have to do that, we have dinner with Ruby, then hit up Ultra. It's not the best nightclub, especially compared to what you're probably use to in New York, but it'll be a nice place to dance." The elephant in the room was stomping around outside the bed. Blake could tell it was coming. Yang wasn't the type to back down from a hard conversation. "You're still here tomorrow, right?"

"Yeah," Blake nodded, feeling the cotton balls puff up, "I would never show up just for one day."

"When are you leaving? Are you leaving?" Yang's voice sounded small when she asked, like a child to her mother. Yang small, what a weird thought. _Who would dare to make such a roaring flame cower?_

"I only have a week. It's all I could get off of work and school. And that's with totally screwing myself in two classes." Would have been smarter to wait till summer, but by then it would have been twice as expensive. That, and Blake might have just lost her mind. This was an escape, and she could tell Yang knew it.

"Blake, I'm so happy to have you, but why did you come now? I want to know." Yang's tone shifted away from a child. She spoke clearly, without her usual whimsy. She sounded deep and looked up from the covers with steady eyes. "Did something happen?"

"No," Blake lied, though she never meant to, "Yes... I don't know. Adam broke into my house—"

"Did he hurt you?!" Yang stirred from her covers like a woman on a warpath. Blake immediately pulled her back into bed before she went and built a boat just to go down and kill him.

"No, Yang, it's okay. He didn't do anything, just said some shit that got into my head, is all. I'm not letting him control me anymore. I promise." Blake held Yang's face, wiping away the angry tears forming in her eyes. She always got more emotional about this than Blake. No, that wasn't true. She just _showed_ her emotion. "I just, I got scared. I got scared and ran over to you. Like a little kid with way too much money on her hands."

"Whatever he said, it's all lies," Yang went back to Blake, holding her more desperately this time, like something precious and in danger, "Everything he says about you is such horseshit. You have no idea what I would do to him."

"I know."

"You don't. I think you'd like me less if you knew." Maybe, but the way Yang pouted and mumbled furiously, she liked her more for that. Where Adam always kept Blake by stripping her of personal value, Yang uplifted her. Maybe because Yang wanted a lover, not an object. She was too good for Blake.

"I don't want to go back." Blake felt something thick like oil bubble up from her heart, something that was festering in her for so long. It choked her lungs. How could she not notice it before? "It feels like a prison. I hate it, I don't want to go back."

"You don't have to."

"I do."

"I know." Yang collapsed under the sheets. Her hands, calloused and rough from her work outs and hard life, pulled Blake's face towards her once again, those serious eyes, lilac like Blake's favorite color, had a gentle wisdom to them. "But no matter what, you can always come back. This is your island, too, and no matter what you decide, I'm with you till the end. Any doubt in my mind you've just about scraped away today. Understood?"

"I do," Blake stated clear and loud, so she could never be mistaken. An odd thought, their island then. Everyone made it feel like home, even if it was only for a week. She still needed to finish college, but Yang smashed open some doors and let the moonlight in, expanded her possibility space by just an inch."Yang, you give me legs."

Yang tilted her head like a dog, chewing on the words. She let out a small huff of a chuckle and shook her head. "The hell does that mean?"

 

**Author's Note:**

> So finally after like a year, I've finished the second LDR short story. It's been so long since Their Ocean, the person I wrote it for I'm not even friends with anymore, hahahah. Still it's been fun, I love LDR love stories for fics, and I've been trying to capture some bits special to it and touch on some subjects in life I haven't, I.E. Verbal abuse.
> 
> Big Thank you Lazy Katze for editing and being beautiful and cool and a nerd. She's the best. Also thank you to Tiger Lily of coffee with strangers fame for editing the beginning as well as yelling at me to make this after a fucking year. If you like love live, shes hiding on archive posting wonderful things. Check her out shes great. I really am looking forward to Veridian chapters!


End file.
